Kouga vs Inu Yasha
by LuckyGoose
Summary: Who will win Kagome's love? How will Kagome make her decision? Who will die? ANd what's wrong with Kagome?


Koura was heartbroken at this response of Kagome's! He wallowed in despair back to his pack.but not at all very fast. He lingered and thought about her response.  
  
*******************Flashback********************************************  
  
Kouga.. I just can't. I mean I know about the age thing and all, but...Oh I just don't know! I mean you actually love me and I know it, but..  
  
He had silenced her sentence with a slight kiss, which barely pressed upon her lips. He deepened it and tilted his and her head back. Then he felt salty tears caress his leathery skin. He stopped and looked down. Kagome was slipping from his grip and was now sliding into a heap. He immediately stopped this and gently grasped her arm. She looked up in surprise and with one glance into her eyes he saw pain and confusion.  
  
But what? He asked in a barely audible tone.  
  
But Inu Yasha and the mission and.. Oh Kouga I don't want to hurt you or him. Please, please don't make me chose. Because I just can't right now. Please try to understand. Kouga I lo.  
  
This was silenced with another kiss and to Kouga delight she kissed him back with as much passion and longing as he had for her. This was deepened until he finally let go and said. I will be back for you,.dearest! So I leave you in DogTurds care for now. Until we meet again.I will wait in anticipation for your return. Farwell!  
  
The last he had seen was of Kagome crumpling into a heap crying.  
  
*********End of Flashback***********************************************  
  
Yes he knew she had kissed him back or was that just out of sorrow and pity. For him. By that time it was getting late and he decided it was time to hurry back to his pack.  
  
Back at the bend in the road  
  
Inu Yasha sat there sulking and waiting to see if Kagome went with him or not. He quietly asked Shippo if he would join him and then to Miroku if he would check on Kagome. But as usual he had fallen asleep. He went down a ways to where they had left her, but she was no where to be seen. Until he walked a ways down the road and saw Kouga and Kagome kissing in the array of the upcoming sunset. He ducked behind the bushes and peeked out. They exchanged some words, but they were not audible to him. When Kouga left Kagome curled herself into a heap and started bawling. Not loud hiccupping crying, but the kind that can strike at a man's soul and make pity on. It was a soft cry that was barely audible to human and demon ears. When he saw this Inu Yasha crumpled into a heap and cried to himself. He started to shake and heave when Miroku came down the path wondering where he was. When he saw Inu Yasha he simply touched his shoulder and turned around and went back. Inu Yasha got up and went over to Kagome sat down next to her and cried. Kagome put her arm around his shoulders and wept into his arm. She noticed it was was extremely muscular and yet soft. They remained like this for some time, until finally Inu Yasha got up the courage to ask her if she loved Kouga. She paused for a minute and responded:  
  
Inu Yasha I love you both so much but I can't decide. I mean you love Kikiyo and .oh I don't know!  
  
You love me? Yes, Inu Yasha. But I love Kouga too.  
Oh.  
Major pause followed by a fresh batch of tears from Kagome. Kagome, please don't cry! I mean I loved Kikiyo, but she was always out for herself. So selfish, so unlike you. Kagome, I love you now and more than I ever did her. Please, please stop crying. Its ok, I will let you make your decision freely. I will not pressure you!  
  
Thank you Inu Yasha! I really appreciate it.  
  
*********************Next Page******************************  
  
One month later Kouga was pondering over Kagome, when a most enticing smell was picked up by his exceptional noise. He decided to follow it unaware of what it was or whom it belonged to! He ran quickly trying to catch that wonderful scent.  
  
While in camp Inu Yasha and Shippo had noticed a change in Kagome's scent. It had become musky, more enticing. At first Inu Yasha was unable to identify it, but then he realized throwing him into a panick! KAGOME WAS IN HEAT!!! He instantly was drooling and unable to control himself he gazed at her collecting firewood with lustful eyes. He eyed her up and down. Miroku saw this and asked the ½ demon what was wrong. Returning to himself he stated that she was in heat and he needed to get away. Just as he was leaving he sensed a demon presence coming at an alarming rate and decided it best not to leave until this was dealt with. Kouga came up and signed Kagome, thank goodness it was you! But then he noticed Turd breathe standing off to one side practically drooling with enticement. Then he realized the scent Kagome was in heat, this was his chance to claim her as his own.  
  
The two began at it fighting. Shippo and Kagome had no idea what was going on and why! She demanded that they stop fighting immediately or else. To her surprise they both turned towards her and began running. Miroku told her to run and hide herself while he held them off for awhile. She didn't know why, but something told her to get going.  
  
She ran as fast as she could towards the nearest caves. She placed herself in one nice big and went into the way back. She figured it would be harder to smell her from there.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku punched held and tied to a near tree. He sat down exhausted and breathed a sigh of relief and stated it was a good thing he couldn't smell that or the country side would be in trouble. Inu Yasha was the first to get loose and ran towards her scent. Kouga couldn't think of any way to free himself so he just yanked up the tree and ran after Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome trembled from fear when she heard a soft thud on the outside landing. Then to make it worse she heard a whisk outside too. Then they both stated that they knew she was in here and that the time had come to choose. She curled up tighter and tried to make herself as unnoticible as possible. Then Kouga yelled that he was coming in with me to from Inu Yasha.  
  
Kouga ran in and couldn't find her as to where Inu Yasha found her easily with his night vision. He dragged her outside and gently placed her on a huge boulder. Where he and Kouga examined her, both with a gleam as they checked her out. She started crying again followed by a yell emitted from Inu Yasha to just pick! She cried some more and said she couldn't. Then she turned her back to them and ran. She knew if she just made it to Miroku she would be safe. She also knew she didn't have much of a chance. She dodged Kouga and Inu Yasha's grasps and saw Miroku over the ridge.  
  
She ran to him when she thought she was finally safe, she was yanked back by Kouga who in turn sped away with her. She screamed for Inu Yasha or Miroku to help but both failed to catch Kouga.  
  
When he finally reached his den, which was empty this time of year, because all of the wolves migrate north to seek food to eat. He placed her on a large straw bed and then placed his mouth ontop of hers before she could scream. He plunged in and tasted her sweet, sweet mouth. She squirmed and twisted. Until he ceased and looked at her and said in a deep mature voice,  
  
What is it love/  
Please don't do this Kouga, please.don't!  
  
He ignored he and began to undress himself when Inu Yasha burst in and threw Kouga off her. Then punched him into the wall so hard it rendered him unconscious. Inu Yasha then said,  
Kagome its either me or him. So who's it gonna be? Me or him? Him or me? Come-on Kagome it's not that hard.  
Looking at his golden pools of eyes and said in the sweetest voice possible;  
You Inu Yasha! I choose you! I loved you since the day I met you! I love you Inu Yasha!  
  
He almost leaped for joy! She loved him not the stupid wolf! He covered her mouth with his giving in to the scent and kissing her passionately. And in return she kissed him back. Making him happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
**************Epiliogue****************************************  
  
Three years later she and Inu Yasha where married! And One year after that Kagome gave birth to five little quarter demons. They were so cute and all had golden eyes with silver hair. But all had Kagome's smile.  
Kouga was dead from unknown causes!  
  
******The End******* 


End file.
